1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for detecting a bad road from a moving vehicle.
2. Description of the prior Art
In such a conventional device for detecting a bad or bumpy road from a moving vehicle, an ultrasonic wave is emitted from an ultrasonic wave transmitter mounted on the vehicle, and a reflected wave from the road surface is received by a receiver in order to decide whether or not the vehicle is travelling on a bad road.
Often a conventional device for detecting a bad road, as described above, may be employed with a suspension control system in an effort to enable a comfortable drive on a bad road. In addition, two examples of traction control systems found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,432,430 and 4,589,511 may employ such bad road detector.
With the above conventional device, however, a special circuit is required to detect the bad road, thus resulting in an increased cost.